A Serious of Unfortunate Events
by SidewaysCope
Summary: Ste Hay disappeared from Hollyoaks and has now come back to find a lot has happened and changed in his absence.  Both Brendan and Noah will most likely feature.
1. Chapter 1

_It had been five long years since Steven Hay had last set foot in the Village of Hollyoaks. As well as long they had been painful. It had taken a serious of unfortunate events leading to him leaving everything he cared and loved behind. It was almost like bad things just followed him like a black cloud, and when he finally thought something good was happening it was ripped away from him as quickly as it came._

Something seemed different in the village and it was something he could not quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the new nightclub that's pounding beats could be heard from where he stood, or how the villagers seem happy as if nothing bad had happened in years. In his experience something bad always happened in Hollyoaks, you could say the village had it's own little black cloud of bad luck.

'_A serious of unfortunate events.'_ Amy's words still replayed in his head, words that were meant to comfort him but it never seemed to make him feel better. He had tried his best to stay in contact with Amy, but it was difficult when he realized his bad luck had followed him. Leaving Amy and the kids had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done and the guilt had never once shifted from his gut or heart. Just thinking of Amy struggling to get money and raise two young children made his heart ache and gut twist. Now he was back, he was going to make up for it.

He passed so many familiar faces but kept his hidden being such a small village word got around quicker than flu, he had no idea how Amy would react to being the last to know he was back in the Village. Still he took as many back routes back to the Council Flat area, in the hopes that Amy hadn't up and left when he disappeared. He stood outside the flat door; his hand lifted trying to find the guts to knock. He had two options: Knock and see his kids but fear the wrath of Amy. Or leave and crash somewhere and come back later when he had grown a pair of balls. "Ste?"

Not only was he considering leaving with his tail between his legs, the last thing he had expected was Amy to turn up. Her face changing from a mixture of shock and surprise but what surprised him was how there was absolutely no sign of anger. He sat awkwardly in the flat nothing much had changed only of how much the kids had grown and showing how much he had missed out, Amy moved from the kitchen finally, a mug of tea in each hand.

"So where were you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is sort of like a pilot of a possible long story. I'm not to sure which direction it might take but I have a couple of ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ste remained silent feeling the mug slowly decrease to ice cold; the temporary warmth had felt nice against his clammy fingers. He could feel Amy's razor sharp stare pierce him like she could see into his mind and see the conflict and battle in his head. "I was… travelling around. To my clear my head." Amy snorted, slamming her empty mug on the table. "Ste, it doesn't take 'five years to clear your head.'" Her voice was nearly as sharp as her glare. "You left without a word. Leaving me alone to raise Lucas and Leah, and all you can come up with is 'travelling to clear your head.'"

He sat through five years worth of rants each word well deserved. Eventually Amy left to pick the kids up leaving with parting words of needing to get some space. He really didn't blame her, if he was in her shoes he would be pissed if the mother of his children just up and left without a word. He walked around Hollyoaks it was so familiar yet so strange. "Ste?" he froze at the sound of his name, he turned almost cautiously. His body was scared; he could have sworn his heart stopped for a mere second. Bradley moved forward all his instincts told him to run but fear made him stay put. "I thought I told you stay away and never come back."

Five years ago he would have said something to show that nothing could intimidate him but now… He wasn't that same person; he was timid and cautious now always looking over his shoulder, some would say he was paranoid and he would agree. Suddenly his mind jump-started his body and he moved back, as Bradley moved towards him. "Look mate I don't want any trouble." He felt the wall hit his back and realised there was nowhere to escape. "You don't want any trouble? Well you should have thought about that before coming here."

A fight was something past Ste would have loved and almost thrived on but he knew this person was angry and he knew full well he deserved the beating. Soon it became impossible to stand back up, hot tears escaped his eyes, and his ribs ached at every breath. "Funny, I thought this would make me better." He grabbed Ste by his shirt, pulling him forcefully on to his feet. Ste automatically used the wall for support, one arm hugging his stomach. "No matter how much I hit you, it won't bring my brother back." Ste coughed in an attempt to get some oxygen into his lungs. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

He waited for the final blow, which would be the one to knock him out cold, but it never came. He lifted his head to see a tall man holding back Bradley he could visually see Bradley struggle. "Now, now this isn't a fair fight is it?" the man's accent was soft and each word was dangerous. The Irish man looked at Ste, his dark eyes travelling up his body to his face. His mustache twitching a little, he leaned his mouth towards Bradley's ear. "A fair fight would be this young man being able to defend himself. Now get out of here."

He released Bradley who immediately left quickly. "You alright there?" Ste had no idea what to say, if he could talk he would still be silent. Instead he just nodded his head than changed his mind.

"Lost your voice?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter :) thanks for the feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't move."

Ste flinched as the dark Irishman gently cleaned away all the blood from his one-sided fight. After being rescued he was half-carried to Chez Chez the Irishman in question saying only that his sister owned the club and it would be empty. Before he had left Hollyoaks for the first time, he had remembered Cheryl saying she had a brother, but he never thought he would ever get the meet the guy. The infamous Brendan Brady.

He flinched again turning his head away. "Don't move." Brendan's words were a whisper as his fingertips cupped his jaw gently and turning his head back to eye level. "What's your name?"

Ste swallowed trying to ignore the strange warmth running from his chin and down his body. "Why? What's it got to do with you?"

Brendan leaned in his mouth close to Ste's ear he could practically feel the bristles of his mustache. "A wee bit defensive there, aren't we _Stephen_?" he gasped at the sound of his name, how was it even possible Brendan knew who he was. "Surprised? Well you're a household name around here Steven. And I bet you already know who I am. Am I right?" he nodded his head timidly as Brendan continued cleaning Ste's face. "Yeah, but I don't want know trouble."

"Have you done anything that might cause trouble with me Steven?" he shook his head quickly. "No, no I just don't know what you might've heard."

"I wouldn't worry about that Steven." He handed him a glass of whiskey and ice pack. "Put that on your face, will keep the swelling down." It seemed whatever Brendan said, Ste did automatically; it was like deep down he knew this man was someone who anyone would regret crossing. He instead averted his eyes and sipped at the whiskey. His eyes watered as the liquid burnt his mouth and throat. "Not much a drinker?" Brendan had taken the stool next to him, his dark eyes calculating and watching his every movement. "Err no, I um… better get back home. Amy will be worried." He stood up quickly. "Thanks for your help."

Ste practically ran back to the Flat partly because he was scared of who might be waiting for him, but mainly because he needed to get away from Brendan and the strange warmth that came to his body in his presence. "Ste! Where have you been? Oh God what happened to you?" she immediately touched his bruised face. "Someone jumped me, it's okay he's long gone." He sat down heavily. "Do you know who?" Amy sat near him; she took one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "Bradley." Her sharp intake of breath told him she remembered him. "So he beat you up, how did you get away?" Ste bit his lip. "Brendan Brady saved me." Her eyes narrowed. "Oh Ste be careful that's one guy who you don't want to cross."

He smiled helplessly at least he had managed to get something right. "When did he get here?" she cleared her throat. "About a year or so but trust me Ste stay away from that guy. He causes more trouble than he's worth."

Even with Amy's warning Ste still went back the next morning to find Brendan. Why? He didn't really know but he knew he needed to thank him properly, maybe go out for a drink. He found Brendan at the Chez Chez reading a newspaper, a pen hanging out his mouth. "Steven, what brings you here?" He tongue felt like a paper weight before he forced some words out. "I-I just wanted to thank you for your help." Brendan nodded and turned his attention back to the newspaper. Ste stood awkwardly near the stairs not particularly sure of what to do. 'Is that everything?"

Ste moved from his spot near the stairs towards Brendan. "No, I was wondering if you have any jobs going."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was a bit tricky to write dialogue wise.  
><strong>**I find I have to really think of how Ste would talk.  
>Doesn't really help cos I'm quite a formal writer! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ste couldn't remember the last time he had been so rushed off his feet, it had been a while, when he was away he probably held a couple small jobs to get by but nothing compared to working in a busy and clearly high popular nightclub.

His first shift had been more or less learning to ropes and trying to ignore the dagger looks shot at him by both Rhys and Jacqui, they helped when he needed the support or had a question but most the time he kept himself to himself. Still he couldn't help but hear them talk about him, mostly it was about the bruises on his face and how he managed to get them. Eventually he just told them bluntly he was jumped and there was no point sticking their noses in any further. Not only had he had to contend with them but one of Brendan's business partners. Danny Houston. Had been watching him like a hawk he could practically make a list of all the people who clearly didn't trust him because of his past behavior.

Rhys, Jacqui, Danny… Who else would be added once they had been updated? Cheryl? If she found out or even believed what was being said he could lose his job as quickly as he got it.

He sat alone in the basement watching as he twined and untwined his fingers, he didn't feel comfort upstairs for his break, so being the coward he was he decided it would be best just to hide downstairs for the time being.

"Now just what are you up too?" he physically jumped at the voice of Danny and stood up knocking over a barrel in the process. "Nothing, just on my break." He swallowed nervously as Danny scanned the surroundings and moved forward. "Ste? Right?" he only nodded to acknowledge his name, to scared to open his mouth. "Are you afraid Ste?" he turned his back on Ste before turning to face him and grabbing Ste by his hoodie. "I would be afraid if I were you Ste because I know a lot about you. Surprised? Well watch yourself because I'll be watching your every move." With surprising force he pushed Ste into the wall and moved back.

"Now, what's going on here?"

Relief flooded through Ste at the familiar soft but deadly accented voice, he half slid against the wall as Brendan came into view. His dark eyes moving from Ste half sitting on the floor a look of pure fear on his face and Danny who seemed oblivious to what he had said to Ste, and why one of his employees looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Just telling young Ste where he stands." Brendan's lips twitched. "Right, right."

Brendan moved towards Ste pulling him up by his hoodie, his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Steven knows his place. Don't you Steven?" he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder not painful but a twinge of fingers digging into his flesh. "Don't you Stephen?"

He took a sharp breath as Brendan dug his fingers deeper into his shoulder, forcing a reply. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Danny watched him for a moment as the pressure Brendan's fingers released before looking satisfied and leaving closing the door behind him.

"You just can't seem to stay out of trouble now can you Steven?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What's gonna happen next? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"_That Ste you know who he reminds me of?" Brendan's eyes narrowed as he poured more whiskey into his and Danny's glass. He didn't answer just sipped his drink waiting for Danny to carry on. "That bartender from Liverpool. What was his name? Vance?" _

"_Vinnie." _

"_Right, right. Vinnie. It's like seeing doubles."_

Next Morning

Ste silently thanked his lucky stars that he wasn't working until that evening; the last thing he wanted was Danny to corner him again. He had heard about Danny when he first moved to Hollyoaks but never thought he would meet the guy personally. Hell he thought the same about Brendan but he never thought that Brendan and Danny would be in business together. According to Amy from what she had heard gossip wise. Danny was more behind the scenes never front of house.

He thought it best to keep what had happened between him and Danny a secret the last thing he wanted was Amy to freak out she was paranoid enough as it was because he was know working for Brendan. Still money was money and he had kids to support. He had hoped to have a quiet day in the flat and spend sometime with Leah and Lucas but his hopes were dashed when he received a message from Brendan.

_Brendan: _

_Need you to pull a double shift. Short staffed. Be at Chez Chez in 45 minutes. _

So he had 45 minutes to pull himself together, first he needed to show that Danny wasn't getting to him. Second he had to figure out a way of stopping Brendan was coming to his rescue, it was like whenever something bad was happening he just appeared to sort the situation out. He wasn't going to anywhere with people fighting his battles for him. And he knew exactly how he was going to answer Brendan's question. Whether it was rhetorical or not.

He arrived five minutes early for his shift to find the club completely dead and the only person there being Brendan. "Err, where is everyone?" Brendan looked up from his clipboard. "Got a couple things you need to do Steven." He handed him a list of jobs, most of which were stocking up on alcohol and bringing the crates up. He carefully read each one he didn't want to tell Brendan that reading wasn't his strongest attribute. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just go them crates."

He referred to the list only several times as he carefully filled each crates with an extra bottle or two to be sure and save time running up and down to the basement if they ran out, he tried to occupy his thoughts to his work since he had lost the nerve to question what Brendan had asked him last night about trouble following him.

_It probably was just one of those questions which didn't even need an answer. _He thought to himself, no point getting himself worked up about it. Brendan probably had his own reason for why he seemed to be there when anything bad happened to him. "Steven, when you're done with that…" the sound of Brendan's voice collided with the smash of a bottle he turned around as the mixture of shock and surprise passed as quickly as it came. Brendan looked down at the broken pieces of bottle and back to Ste. "Oops." That was all he said as Ste knelt down picking up the larger shards of glass.

He could feel his gaze as he cleaned up his mess he tried to push the stare aside but he still managed to cut his hand on one of the larger shards. Brendan in which seemed to be his style, pulled Ste up by his hoodie and took his hand. Examining the cut closely before pulling him towards the sink.

In those moments of contact, Ste couldn't help but notice strange warmth running through his body, his breathing became shallow. His skin seemed to heat up like he had a fever. "Doesn't look like you're going to need stitches."

Ste bit his lip in an effort to repress any sound, which might escape his lips, he watched as Brendan carefully cleaned the cut. His body so close to his he could feel Brendan's body heat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought it would give the story a little twist to mention Vinnie (Wasn't sure how to spell the name.. It could have been 'Vinnie' or 'Vinny'  
>Also if I do a little of POV (point of view) from Brendan's side he'll be in italics cos this is mostly Ste's (POV). Thanks for the reviews :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"_Shame what happened to Vinnie. You know what I've noticed Brendan, he's a lot like that Ste kid. Trouble just follows him like a black cloud."_

"Steven. Breathe." He hardly noticed that Brendan had finished putting a bandage on his hand. Ste blinked once and Brendan's face was in front of his. He could feel the hot Irishman's breath on his forehead, his instincts told him to avoid and move away but he was stunned.

So stunned how close Brendan's body was against his, how much he wanted to feel bare flesh against his. How he wondered how Brendan's hands would feel running over his muscles. He swallowed and lifted his gaze right into Brendan's now black eyes; the heat of him seared him to his core.

He waited in anticipation for Brendan to make the move, which would place his lips over his, but it never happened. A sharp female shout made him move away abruptly. Ste leaned back using the sink as a support as he tried to make sense of what had happened and what may have happened if Cheryl had not turned up at the door. "What's going on here?" Brendan tall lean figure blocked Ste from Cheryl's sight. "Steven had a little accident."

Even hours after his shift Ste couldn't help but replay the events over and over in his head, how on earth had that happened? Well almost happened. Right? He sat in the dark listening to the clock tick second by second trying to understand but the more he thought of how it was possible. The more he thought, the more it hurt his head. Now the main question he had was: Should he tell someone? Ask Amy what she knew, she had been here longer than he had, she had seen what had changed when he was travelling around.

Next Day 

"Amy… What do you know about Brendan?" he had been trying to the best way to ask the question. "Why?" _Damn_. "I'm just curious and all."

Amy leaned back in her chair her eyes narrowed, she was suspicious he could tell. He had known Amy long enough. "Well, just that he was married and his wife cheated on him. Other than that he's a mystery."

Ste fidgeted with the utensils in front of him. "So is he gay?" he couldn't look Amy in the eye but heard the sound of her almost choking on her orange juice. "Brendan? Gay? No, he's got a girlfriend." He didn't say anything. _Girlfriend? But what was that almost happened? _

"What is going on with you Ste?" he shook his head and stood up. "Nothing alright, I'm just curious."

He wasn't supposed to be at work for another couple hours but he really needed answer whether Brendan was going to give them to him or not. There wouldn't be know harm in asking. Even though his gut said otherwise.

He found Brendan down in the basement counting the crates and checking over the barrels, he watched for a moment not particularly sure of how to make himself known. "What is it Steven?"

It took him a moment to find his tongue before picking his words out carefully. "I-I was just… I need some answers about yesterday." He saw Brendan put the clipboard down and cross his arms. "What exactly are you getting at Steven?"

"N- nothing, I'm confused." Brendan moved swiftly forward grabbing Ste by his shirt and pulling him into the room, slamming the door with a bang. He pushed Ste against the door forcefully, his eyes dark and gleaming dangerously. "You better watch your words Steven." He whispered, his voice sending chills down Ste's back.

He looked into Brendan's eyes the darkness scaring him a deep and loud buzzing taking over his senses.

He had been in the exact same position two years ago. He had met a guy and came close to falling in love with him, but… the relationship turned sour and soon the guy he cared about starting beating on him. That one relationship made him run away again, and ever since he had been running because that one guy **always** found him.

"Steven?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the next chapter :) ... Even more twists and turns. Thank you so much for the reviews. Update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Two Years Previous _

_He had no idea how long he stared in the mirror, complete shock stilling his body. Cautiously he touched the darkening bruise on his face, how had that happened? He was just enjoying a quiet night in with… with him and he just snapped, before he knew it he was on the floor. _

_All Ste could do was sob as he was kicked over and over, shouts of abuse hurled at him._

Ste shook away the memory his face and body physically aching from where the injuries may have healed but the memory was still there. Brendan had managed to shake Ste back to reality to move him to the Staff Room. The last thing he had expected was Brendan to remind him of his ex, just the way his eyes had looked brought back the painful memories. It would have probably taken Brendan to hit out for Ste to breakdown completely.

"Here, this'll help." Brendan handed Ste a glass like the last time it smelt like some strong liquor, he already knew that Brendan had a taste for strong liquors he had noticed it at the end of his shifts when it was just him and Brendan closing up the club for the night. Brendan sat on the edge of the desk, his arms crossed and head tilted. "Drink." Ste lifted up the glass to his mouth his hand shaking so much it was impossible. "C-can I just go home? I-I just need some space." His voice quivered and quiet, he just hoped Brendan wouldn't ask.

In a way he was ashamed, how could anyone be proud of a man who had ran away? Brendan shook his head leaning in close enough to take the glass from Ste and placing it directly on his lips. "Not till you drink this, I'm not having you walking home in this state." He opened his mouth as the glass tilted letting a small amount of the liquid burn his mouth and throat but warming his stomach.

"You're a curious fella Steven." Brendan now drank from glass still watching Ste closely; half expecting the kid to black out again.

"_I've been looking into Steven Hay's background." It was another moment where Danny seemed to drop the bombshell of an attempt to get some form of reaction from Brendan. All Brendan did was narrow his eyes and shrug. "Got a couple connection in the club areas you see. A friend of mine seems to remember someone by the name of Ste Hay who had gotten himself into a spot of bother in Birmingham a couple years back. Had a fall out with his boyfriend in the club. Nasty bit of work that boyfriend."_

"What have you brought back from your travels Steven?"

The Next Day

He had to lie, lie so much it was painful because he knew Brendan saw right through it. There was no way he was going to tell anyone about what had happened to him. The past was the past and that was where it was going to stay just unburying the past would tear him a part. He wasn't sure whether Brendan would understand. Amy had no idea and even though they had a violent relationship he couldn't bare dumping all his emotional crap on her.

He was grateful when he arrived for work that Brendan wasn't around, he checked around to find Danny sitting in the office looking through paperwork. "Ste right?" he nodded not particularly sure what to say. "I found something interesting about you. Pretty nasty piece of work that ex-boyfriend of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the mystery starts to unravel. And also.. I just realised I've been spelling Ste's full name wrong. Okay, I spelt it like 'Steven' because that's how it spelt on the character thing for fanfic. But on wiki it's spelt 'Stephen'... Does it actually matter? So... In the end I was watching Hollyoaks with the subtitles on and it is indeed 'Steven' with a 'v'. That's one mystery solved :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ah yes that ex of yours has a nasty temper too. But I bet you already know about that. Don't you Ste? Close the door we need to have a chat."

He knew bad things just followed him and his ex was the worst of all of them. He sat awkwardly on the edge of his chair just waiting to see what Danny was planning. "You see Ste, your mate Brendan I reckon he's doing a bit of dirty business behind my back." He leaned back his eyes watching for some sort of reaction that Ste knew something about what he was talking about. "You two seem close and you probably need a bit more cash being a dad. So how about a deal?"

Ste sat silently, he maybe a bit slow but he wasn't stupid. There was no way he was going to fall into a trap and be indebt to someone like Danny Houston. "No. I'm not interested." He expected anger but it never happened instead Danny just smirked. "I thought you'd say something like that. How about this for an option? Help me and I won't tell your boyfriend where you are." A horrid silence filled the room within that silent Ste started to panic.

What could he do? Beg? Cry? Plead? "Y-You can't do that!" his voice half broke as Danny's smirk widened. "You have no idea what he's capable of!" Danny's laugh echoed in his ears, how could someone be so casual and cruel? "I know exactly what he's capable of Ste and it'll take a single phone call to bring him here. Now would you like to reconsider this deal?"

He half ran out the Staff Office in the hopes to hide away until he had managed to calm down. Thankfully no one was around when he disappeared into the cellar and paced back and forth. He had to protect Amy and the kids from his past; he had been smart enough never to mention his kids. He figured if at the time his ex had known it would make things awkward because right off he came across as the kind of guy who didn't want kids let alone want anything to do with someone else's. But if Danny went through with his threat they would be in danger and he would never forgive himself if something happened to them because he had been a coward and only ran away from his problems rather than sort them. He still paced over and over running his fingers through his hair.

_Brendan watched Ste pacing around the cellar, the tension in his body visible even through the grimy footage from the security camera. _

It probably took another half an hour before Ste felt ready to face everyone in the club; he climbed each stair slowly keeping his head down. He so was oblivious to who was around him until he came face first into Brendan's chest. Ste looked up stunned surrounded in the deep scent that was mouth watering and strangely safe. "Steven. A word please." Brendan gripped Ste's arm dragging him through the club crowd straight into the very same place he had made the deal with Danny to protect the ones he cared about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Danny-Boy strikes but this time in Fanfic.  
><strong>**Wonder what Brendan will do?  
>I'll tell you as soon as I know. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Brendan closed the door with a snap and dragged Ste straight over to the CCTV monitor and pressed play. He watched himself pace around the cellar his lips almost visible as he muttered to himself to stay calm. Brendan leaned him he breath against Ste's neck as he watched. "Now, what happened there Steven?"

"Nothing."

Brendan moved back pulling Ste away from the monitor and spinning him around their faces close. "You're lying Steven, do you know how I know?" his face so close to Ste's he could see the complete darkness of the Irishman's eyes. "Every part of your body and face give it away. Now tell me what happened between you and Danny."

Ste closed his eyes just for a moment he had to do this for Amy and the kids. He needed to protect them, and if it meant lying to Brendan even though the guy wanted to help what had to be done, needed to be done. "Nothing happened okay. Danny was just being Danny. You know he… he found out about some bottles I dropped in the cellar and was giving me a hard time about it." He was generally surprised about how the lies flowed off his tongue, if he was listening into the conversation he would had believed them. Now the question was: Whether Brendan believed them.

He still could not believe that Brendan believed him; he thought a single stutter or lack of eye contact would give him away. But he stayed strong on the outside but inside he was a mess. He hadn't seen Brendan around the next morning as he cleaned up the club. "Now then, what did you and Brendan chat about last night?" he dropped the glass in his hand leading to the familiar sound of breaking glass. "Bit jumpy are we now Ste?" he turned to find Danny watching him. "H-he doesn't know." Danny's eyebrows rose as if he didn't believe him. "He saw me on the CCTV downstairs and had some questions. But he doesn't know. I swear."

_Brendan stood outside the door listening into the conversation between Danny and Steven. He always knew Danny was a snake. "Good and keep it that way, you wouldn't want anything to happen to those kids now would you?" he saw Steven shake his head in defeat. Slowly Brendan absorbed the information while chewing his gum. He could admit he was a lot of things but threatening someone kids was way to low for him. _

_Of course he knew Steven had been lying to him and could honestly admit he was surprised that he hadn't managed to crack him. Thanks to Danny he knew about Steven's ex-boyfriend who had managed to put the poor lad in hospital so many times it wasn't even funny. Now for some reason Danny was trying to use Steven against him. Now that was something he wasn't going to stand for. If Danny wanted a fight he'd got one and he knew exactly who could help him out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pretty short but a surprise is on the way that's for sure!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ste had lain in bed waiting to fall into a predictable uneasy sleep; he had gotten his first set of instructions from Danny. Which basically said: Keep close to Brendan and find out what he's up too. Danny hadn't said much but Ste knew he probably suspected Brendan was dealing using the Club as a base. Why Danny wanted that kind of leverage was beyond him but to protect his kids and Amy he had no choice but do as he was told.

A soft tapping woke him, he tried his best to ignore the sound but eventually he emerged from underneath his bed covers. He followed the tapping to his front door. "Steven, I know you're there." He half froze at the sound of Brendan's voice softly coming through the door. He opened the door to find Brendan leaning against the doorframe his eyes circled with tiredness. "Brendan? What are you doing here?"

A question that could have had thousands answers except Ste got none, he watched as Brendan's eyes darkened. There, Ste stood in his boxers waiting for an explanation, the cold night air making his hair stand on end. There Ste stood at the mercy of Brendan's dark gaze wondering whether something would happened. Deep down he hoped but he was in no place to make the first move. His ex-boyfriend had managed to drill that into his skull multiple times, but the inkling of hope hanging on the thin thread told him Brendan would be different. "Are you cold Steven?" one hand lifted sliding over Ste's skin leaving a trial of scolding heat. He swallowed not a single muscle moving until Brendan placed his full hand over Ste's chest and pushed him into the flat closing the door behind him with a slam.

When Ste woke up the next morning he found Brendan gone, there wasn't a note just the last traces of his scent. Their scent. He lay back in the covers trying to immerse himself more, and oddly excited but nervous at the prospect of seeing Brendan again but this time in a different light. He smiled at the corny thought before getting up and stretching flinching at the dull ache. Another reminder. A good reminder.

His happiness was short-lived when he walked into Chez Chez to find Danny on a rampage. Someone had gotten into the till and took a few hundred, each and every member of the staff who had worked the night before were being questioned. Each member of staff came out the Staff Room with a pure look of terror on their face, neither muttering what was asked. Ste thought he could rest assure that he was safe mainly because he hadn't been working that night and was with Brendan for all of it.

"So Ste, where were you last night?"

He glanced nervously at Brendan who stood tall and dark behind Danny. "I was at home." Danny sat on the edge of the desk, the silence sharp enough to cut steel. "Alone?" His glance flickered to Brendan who shook his head discreetly. "Yeah."

He sat rigid in his chair every inch of body giving away his tension there was more silence until Danny stood grabbing Ste by his hoodie and pushing him against the wall. "You know what Ste, I've been doing a bit of research into your background. Do you wanna know what I found out?" Ste bit his lip, shaking his head trying to get rid of the buzzing in his ears. "You've stolen before haven't you? You stole from quite a few people before you left the Village, didn't you?" he shook Ste for an answer, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he tried to push away the familiar position that only reminded him of the abuse he had taken with his ex. "So was it worth stealing from your employer a second time?" he slammed Ste into the wall again, attempting to force a reaction that might give away his guilt.

His last trip to Hospital had been the one where he realised the extent of the beatings his ex had done to him physically and mentally. The cuts, bruises and broken bones healed yet the memory was still were there and the worst of them all came out when he was in a similar position to how he was abused.

_Brendan watched as Danny continued shouting questions and statements at Steven. He watched as the lad slowly became dragged away from reality the look of pure fear on his face and his eyes dark. It took one last shake before Danny realised he wasn't going to get anymore out of the boy. "Scared like a puppy." He turned to say to Brendan, all he could do was watch as Steven slid to the floor hiding his face in his hands. "That bloke did a number of him." _

_Danny half glanced at the terrified boy on the floor before straightening his jacket. "Who's next?" Brendan took his phone out casually clicking a few buttons. _

"_Alright there Danny boy! Guess who's back!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nice long chapter, gives me time to think about the next :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Who would have thought Warren Fox of all men would return to Hollyoaks, once he had managed to calm down he heard snippets of the conversation between the three men. Danny was pissed so pissed off he physically took Ste by the scruff and chucked him from the Staff Room slamming the door so hard it shook in the frame.

He left a few minutes later with the lame excuse of a headache and needed to get some sleep. Once he got home he stripped off his work clothes and just lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. The headache he had made up had come true a strong pounding in his temples and it was that same pounding with kept him awake, deep down he hoped maybe Brendan would come by and explain what exactly he was planning because he gut was telling him that he had something to do with Warren being back.

Ste sighed and rolled over on the side of the bed Brendan had slept on trying to find what was left of his scent for comfort.

"Steven?"

Maybe he was dreaming but he could have sworn he could hear a familiar husky voice. The accent making warmth spread around his body. "Steven?" he slowly opened his eyes half asleep but realizing the voice wasn't in his dream but was real. He sat up suddenly slightly dazed looking around his room. In the corner sat Brendan. "How did you get in here?"

"Funny thing about these flats." Brendan stood before prowling towards Ste. "The locks are lousy. Now what were you dreaming about which made you so restless?" Ste watched Brendan's movements at the same time pawing for his pillow to hide any potential evidence of his dreams. Except that pillow was taken and thrown aside as Brendan grabbed Ste by his ankles pulling him towards the edge of the bed. "Y-You were watching me?" he looked into Brendan's eyes dark and full of lust. "For awhile." Brendan pressed his lips to Ste's neck, sliding his tongue gently up his neck to his ear. "You even spoke in your sleep." As his lips worked their magic in an L from Ste's ear, down his neck to his collarbone. Brendan's hand and fingers made short work of Ste's boxers his fingers slowly stroking Ste as his other hand traveled between his legs to the tight cleft waiting for attention.

"Do you wanna know what you said?" Brendan whispered as one long finger slid inside Ste. A gasp was the only reply he got, the shape of Brendan's smile on his skin. "You moaned my name." he pushed another finger inside as Ste moaned half of his name. Each word Brendan said was whispered, Ste's only ability was to moan or gasp replies. The first time they were together it was hard and quick. But this time Brendan spent time exploring his body finding the places, which were more sensitive then other. Discovering that Ste liked the friction of clothing on his nipples or the mix combination of Brendan's facial hair and tongue against his skin and nipples. Each touch was deliberate as the next. Each word Brendan said spiked more desire both to know the answer and the next touch.

Soon what could be heard in the small room were the moans of Ste and the harsh breathing of Brendan as he stretched Ste to the point his eyes rolled back in his head, there were so many points where Ste was so close he thought he might explode yet Brendan would stopped only long enough for Ste to beg.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got to love music which helps set a mood for a story  
>Artist: Amanda Ghost<br>****Song: Filthy Mind  
>Check it out ;) you might like it. <strong>


End file.
